Dragon Ball V 02 Super Saiyan Saga
by elmontro42
Summary: Goku informs the Z-team of a Planet inhabited by evolved Saiyans.. that are born Super Saiyans! And their set out to conquer the Earth!


Planet Fuudo.. the planet colonized by three previously unknown survivors of the Planet Vegeta. The three Saiyans struggled to survive.. and with the need to survive came the transformation to Super Saiyan! These very powerful Saiyans began an entirely new type of Saiyan.. Saiyans born of Super Saiyan power, Saiyans capable of having power never seen before. A civilization that hadn't been known by the Z-warriors for over 2,000 years. They are pure Saiyans, doing what they do best, taking lives, destroying planets, and building an empire. Goku was not powerful enough to stop these warriors.. but now he's back at Earth to warn Piccolo and the Z-warriors.. they're coming to Earth.. and the team will only have months to prepare! This is the saga that you don't wanna miss!

DRAGON BALL V2 -THE SUPER SAIYAN SAGA

Episode 22: Welcome back, Goku!

_-Goku stands rubbing his stomach as it growls, while Piccolo and Jazu look at him blankly.-_

**Goku**: Sorry! I'm just really hungry.. I haven't been back on Earth for thousands of years.. I really miss the good food here!

_-Suddenly, Gohan Jr. lands, followed by Nezumi (w/ Jinzu), Sarada, Ajinn, Nail and the other Nameks.-_

**Goku**: Hi guys!

**Gohan Jr.**: What.. happened here?

**Piccolo**: Guys.. there's someone i'd like you to meet.. he's an old friend of mine and EASILY defeated the Frieza clone after he wished the real Frieza back to life and fused with him! This.. is Goku.

_-Everyone is stunned.. they've never really seen him in person but have heard many things about him.-_

**Piccolo**: Goku.. this is Nail, and the girl is Sarada, the little one is Nezumi, and by him is Jinzu Pants, that one's Ajinn, and this little one is my son.. Gohan Jr..

**Goku**: Gosh, Piccolo.. I have alot of catching up to do! Is Master Roshi still around?

**Piccolo**: Yes, of course.. in fact, Nezumi and Sarada are two of his students.

**Nezumi**: And.. Kain.. who umm..

**Ajinn**: ..Who I killed.

_-Everyone's attention turns to Ajinn. Everyone is wondering why he hasn't gone off and left yet while he had the chance to.-_

**Ajinn**: And also a few of the Nameks.. _*Points to Nail*_ even this guy right here who's came back to life.

**Nail**: Is there a reason your still around, murderer?

**Ajinn**: Yes, there is.. I'm still waiting for our fight.

**Nezumi**: C'mon Nail! Shut him up forever!

**Piccolo**: There's no need to shed more blood here. If our friend Ajinn is wise.. he will choose not to fight, because he doesn't stand a chance.

**Goku**: How about we all go get something to eat?

**Jinzu**: I second that motion!

**Piccolo**: Goku.. if we get you some food will you PLEASE answer our questions!?

**Goku**: Sure, Piccolo.

_-The group walks off-screen.. Ajinn follows them just because he wants to fight Nail. The Nameks don't really know whats going on but has no where else to go.. while the Nameks that came back to life on Namek are wondering what happened and where everyone went. The gang flies up to Kami's lookout.. where Dende and are surprised to see Goku. Everyone else looks and wonders who Masao is.-_

**Goku**: Hi Dende, Hi Mr. Popo! Do you got anything to eat?

**Dende**: Goku! Sure! Popo.. go fix the "Goku Special".

**Mr. Popo**: Right away, Dende!

**Dende**: Everyone.. this is Masao. I saved his life and by his race's ways he must protect mine.

_-As Dende introduces Masao to everyone, Mr. Popo brings out food for Goku, and Goku immediately gobbles it all up. Everyone looks on in horror except for Piccolo.-_

**Jinzu**: Disgusting!

**Nezumi**: He's gonna get sick!

**Gohan Jr**: I can't even follow that speed with my eyes!

_-Goku completes his meal as Piccolo sits down in front of him, everyone else crowds around them.-_

**Piccolo**: Ok Goku.. tell us.. where the hell have you been?

**Goku**: I've been everywhere.. after I left the Earth I became protector of the universe.. When I had time I came back here to check up on things. I immediately teleported here once I felt Frieza's energy.. I've always been there for the Earth when she's in danger.

**Piccolo**: You never came by to visit any of us.. you didn't even visit your own son before he died!

**Goku**: Of course I did! I visited him on the day he died.. and then showed him around at the Other World.

**Piccolo**: I visited Gohan the day before his death.. and he told me how great of a friend I was, and how much he had missed everyone. He said he was happy to know that he'll get to see everyone again in the Other World.. but he was worried that he'd never see you again, and he said that he couldn't die until he saw you one last time.

**Goku**: But there never will be a last time, I can pass through the Other World and the Real World whenever I went to, since I am the Protector of the Universe. I see all of them when I can.

_-Goku is acting like his normal happy self. No one really doesn't know whats going on except for Goku and Piccolo.-_

**Piccolo**: So I suppose you'll just be going back now? Or will you be staying awhile.

**Goku**: Earth needs me here. It's in danger.

**Piccolo**: What!? What do you mean?

**Goku**: Well.. There is a civilization of pure-blood Saiyans somewhere in the West Galaxy.. They're too strong for me to defeat alone..

**Piccolo**: WHAT!? How strong?

**Goku**: ..Pretty strong...

**Piccolo**: How is this possible!?

**Goku**: Well.. from what I discovered.. There were Saiyans being sent off in ships just as I was before Planet Vegeta was destroyed. Most of them were killed or forced to work for Frieza.. three of them happened to escape all of it.. and after 2,000 years.. they've managed to create quite a population. They grew stronger and stronger each generation, and like they were meant to, they have began to conquer planet by planet. I encountered Saiyans beyond my own power.. powers in which a single power-up destroys half a planet. They somehow managed to reach a new Super Saiyan level.. beyond that of mine. They had the appearance of gods, with pure white eyes and hair.. almost a being of pure energy. The speed is faster than even I can see.. I tried to stop them but I was defeated.. they let me live because I was protector of the universe, and If i'm killed, I can come back and fight still.. I am allowed to if there is a major threat in the universe. But.. Frieza was here so I had to come here instead of trying again. And now.. the Saiyans are coming to Earth.

**Piccolo**: Why Earth!? It's not even in the same galaxy!

**Goku**: Because thats where I'm from.. and if i'm from there, then maybe there's more of my power that they can have fun with. We'd be more of a challenge for them.

**Piccolo**: That sounds familiar.. but why do they bother if they know they can't actually defeat you for good?

**Goku**: Thats what i'm wondering.. and i'm thinking it may have something to do with the dragonballs.

_-Nail interrupts.-_

**Nail**: It's always about the Dragonballs, isn't it!?

**Piccolo**: Goku, how much time do we have to prepare?

**Goku**: I don't know for sure.. about 5 to 7 months.

**Piccolo**: Damn! We won't be able to use the dragonballs in that short of time!

_-Jazu interrupts-_

**Jazu**: No, no.. The Namekian year lasts 120 days.. we can use the Namek dragonballs!

_-Nezumi interrupts-_

**Nezumi**: We have to wish Kain back, like we did Nail!

**Jazu**: And we need to get my fellow Nameks back home.. but I will stay, in return for helping to save my planet.

**Nail**: I will stay as well. Any ideas for the third wish?

**Piccolo**: Hmmm..

**Goku**: Maybe.. I will need time to think that over.. Let us train.. and we'll meet back here in 120 days.

=============================================

**Narrator**: _Goku is back with startling news for the Z-fighters! They've got less than one year away before they must fight Saiyans with power beyond that of the Super Saiyan 4 level. How will they train for this? Next time on Dragonball V.. the Z-fighters train like crazy and then.. 120 days later, the wishes are made! Find out what happens on the next exciting episode of Dragonball V!_

=============================================


End file.
